


As Snow Falls

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sick Frank Iero, Sickfic, Smut, just a little, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Sometimes the bad weather makes Frank sick





	As Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurrentlyLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/gifts).



> Hi sweeties!
> 
> Just a brief one thanks to an unsettled Baby Vintage who would only sleep with one of my hands on her so it left my other hand free to type this... at 3am so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> I've been meaning to write this one for a while but never got round to it. It's gifted to the talented and supportive CurrentlyLost... they never fall for my twists so it's my mission in life to fool them!

Gerard panted against Frank's mouth, too near his climax to kiss properly. Hot damp breaths against his own lips told him his lover was just as close to the edge as he was.

"Fuck, babe, m'cum," Gerard managed to whimper between moans.

Frank pulled his head back enough to give Gerard a brief nod and snake his hand between their sweaty bodies to grasp his leaking cock. Gerard arched up into Frank's touch, groaning at the contact and completely losing the motion of his hips; not that it mattered since Frank was keeping a perfect rhythm.

The slide of Frank's thumb over the head of Gerard's cock had his body tensing up, pushing him ever nearer. The impossibly tight clench of Gerard's muscles was enough to have Frank stilling, buried deep as he came hard.

"Frank, please," Gerard begged breathlessly, so fucking close to tumbling over the edge.

But Frank's grip slackened, his pinky finger falling away completely. Gerard's whine of protest got lodged in his throat when he looked up at his lover.

Frank's eyes were hazy and not from his intense orgasm. The slick sweat on his skin had suddenly taken on a sickly edge, his body swaying as the energy drained from all his muscles.

"Frank? Hang on, babe," Gerard said, pushing himself up to catch the man around his waist before he fell face first.

Frank was shivering violently by the time Gerard had twisted their bodies to lay them side by side on the mattress. Gerard quickly threw the blanket over them both and pulled Frank onto his chest.

"It's okay, babe. I've got you," Gerard whispered as he stroked Frank's hair back off his suddenly pale face.

A quick glance out the window confirmed what Gerard already knew; snow was falling rapidly around their little red cottage. Frank always got sick when the weather turned, it always hit him suddenly and was always incapacitating.

"Gee," Frank croaked, his fingers searching for Gerard and curling around his shoulder as he buried himself further into his lover's side. "The spinning... everything's moving, shaking."

"It's not, Frankie, it's all in your head." Gerard was used to Frank's hallucinations and this was a common one, occurring every single time the change in weather made him ill.

"Can't stand it, too much moving," Frank protested weakly.

Gerard shushed the man as Frank hid his face in Gerard's neck, clinging tight to his lover like he was the only thing that could ground Frank. Gerard resisted the urge to rock Frank; his intention would be to soothe but he knew it would only cause Frank's imagined motion sickness to increase. Instead Gerard whispered resssurances and littered Frank's hair with tiny kisses until he fell asleep.

 

"Don't!" Mikey cried out, almost diving across the room to stop Pete.

"Don't do what, Mikeyway?" Pete asked, dodging just out of Mikey's grasp.

"Don't do that, don't touch it." Mikey made a grab for the item but Pete swung it behind his back, making Mikey cringe and bite his lip.

"Why not?"

"Because... because it's special," Mikey admitted with a sigh. "It's precious, holds the most important things to me in the world. So please don't. Don't mess with it."

"Okay, Mikeyway. I don't get the big deal though, you're supposed to shake them," Pete said as he pulled the snow globe from behind his back, watching as the snow flurried inside, thanks to his over vigourous shaking, cascading over the little red cottage.


End file.
